Sυgαя, Hσиєу-Hσиєу
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"A pesar de la voluntad que podía demostrar él, terminó cediendo ante la tierna curiosidad que, sin querer, emanaba la de cabello cenizo." "—Quería saber por qué te llamaban "colita de algodón" cuando no estás presente —dijo finalmente, bajando la voz de forma gradual y, muy en el fondo, deseando que Judy le creyese."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Zootopia** no **me pertenece, la portada tampoco, la canción de referencia es de The Archies y... nada BD/; sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ ¿Mi excusa para una presentación aquí~? Digamos que vi la peli —por primera vez, porque nunca doy con estrenos :'D— hace rato y... era escribir algo bobo sobre éste par o dormir, así que no tuve elección al encapricharme descaradamente... con una viñeta que se extendió un poco 9/97(8).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Humanizado; ubicado post-película; pseudo-humor absurdo & personalidades más OoC que IC** **—obviamente** **(?)** **—** **.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **S ugar, Honey-Honey~.**_

* * *

 **T** erminó con su paleta de fresa y sacudió los rojizos mechones que caían sobre su frente con las yemas de la perezosa mano contraria y, acto seguido, volvió a recargarse sobre su asiento, dejando caer la cabeza para apreciar mejor, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo su compañera se encaminaba hacia la tienda que habían acordado segundos atrás pero, sobretodo, poder centrarse en el cómo mecía sus caderas naturalmente, aún cuando luciese extremadamente vago y desinteresado en siquiera mirarla entrar a comprar algunos dulces para el almuerzo, como si fuera una vigilancia de rutina… aunque sus pensamientos fueran más banales que otra cosa.

De cualquier forma, para ser una pequeña granjera de numerosa familia, el uniforme seguía sin quedarle nada mal…

—Y, para que camine así, su familia debe haberle hecho creer que tiene un pompón de conejo desde niña.

Luego de reírse burlonamente ante la absurda idea que salió de sus propios labios, ajustó con simpleza las gafas oscuras que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz —antes o después de cruzar los brazos detrás de su nuca, no le importaba saber cuál había sido el momento exacto— y resopló con fuerza, desajustándose momentáneamente el cinturón de seguridad por ser innecesario y molesto. _¿Realmente debía corregir su postura para alcanzar a cambiar la estación que sintonizaba la radio?_ ¿En serio? ¿Se había cansado de escuchar a Gazelle luego de presenciar uno de sus conciertos desde la zona V.I.P.? _¿O se estaba excusando en algo tan estúpido en un desesperado intento porque sus mejillas no se encendiesen, además de postergar la estúpida sonrisa que haría pasar por un desliz de arrogancia si alguien se entrometía?_

Claro que sí, y no porque, únicamente, se sintiese capaz de hacerle cumplidos a Judy a modo de juego; lo mismo sucedía con coquetearle casualmente, secretamente expectante de algún momento oportuno luego de tener alguna salida para celebrar otra satisfactoria persecución bien hecha… y eso era más que lamentable para un zorro astuto que, la mayor parte del tempo, conseguía lo que quería con decir las palabras correctas.

De haber estado en el asiento correcto, habría golpeado su frente contra el volante que sostenía mientras maldecía un poco, pero Nick debió conformarse con seguir cambiando la música que le acompañaba desde el lugar del copiloto porque, de todas formas —y por mucho que se lo negara para fastidiarla— tampoco le molestaba que Hopps liderase el equipo… todo el tiempo. _¡Y ahí volvía la manía con el tiempo!_ Quizá, el estar uniformado comenzaba a crear estragos en él, o quizá sólo estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza por culpa del caluroso día.

—Adivino: ¿alguien no puede manejar las altas temperaturas?

La dulce voz de _Zanahorias_ lo sacó de sus pensamientos junto al ruido de la puerta cerrarse, devolviéndolo abruptamente a la situación actual dentro del vehículo previo al hecho de forzar una sonrisa entre dientes, cortesía de la melosa emisora de música vieja que dejó puesta por accidente. _¿Qué?_ Eso había salido mejor que golpearse contra algo y, tal vez, hasta menos cliché.

—Qué va…Tenemos aire acondicionado en esta preciosura —quiso defenderse, sonando extremadamente convincente a pesar del gran detalle del que tanto como él y Judy estaban conscientes, el cual resaltó al apoyar el codo en el marco de su ventanilla.

—Y por eso la ventana está completamente abierta, ¿no?

—Trataba de ser considerado con el ambiente y no usarlo para mí solo; ya me conoces, Saltitos.

— ¿Y por eso estabas viéndome el trasero desde aquí?

— ¿Disculpa? —Por más de que la sorpresa era legítima, el mayor no sabía si era por culpa de la naturalidad con la que la chica había hablado o por ser medianamente atrapado en un crimen… menor.

—Nick, hoy vi tu reflejo en los escaparates de pastelería —soltó del mismo modo, casi con resignación— y no es la primera vez que pasa —agregó al voltear hacia su dirección una vez acomodó la bolsa con la compra en el espacio libre, riendo ligeramente por la parte visible de la mueca del pelirrojo antes de que éste tratase de mostrarse repentinamente estoico.

Sin embargo, pasaron unos minutos esperando que el otro hablase primero, y fueron los mismos en los cuales esa canción (que repetía constantemente «sugar» y un «honey-honey») hostigaba al ex-estafador, que agradecía tener su expresión escondida detrás de aquellas impenetrables gafas que acentuaban su elegante porte.

A pesar de la voluntad que podía demostrar él, terminó cediendo ante la tierna curiosidad que, sin querer, emanaba la de cabello cenizo.

—Quería saber por qué te llamaban "colita de algodón" cuando no estás presente —dijo finalmente, bajando la voz de forma gradual y, muy en el fondo, deseando que Judy le creyese.

— ¡¿Qué me llaman cómo?!

Internamente, Nick se felicitó, imaginándose dándose una palmada en el hombro a sí mismo; ridículo, pero era su imaginación y, en verdad, estaba orgulloso de haber zafado… por esa vez.

Sonrió de lado y decidió dramatizar un poco por si acaso la oficial sólo actuaba para engañarle luego, cosa que sería muy lógica considerando todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

—Pero me dijeron que era un asunto confidencial y que debía descubrirlo por mí mismo…

— ¿Quiénes? —Pidió saber, aferrándose a su camisa de forma suplicante que, fuese por el mismo clima o no, no ayudaba _en nada_ cuando las mejillas de la de ojos lilas estaban tan rojas como las luces de su sirena—. ¡Di nombres completos y alías! ¡Debo aclarar ese asunto de una buena vez por todas!

—Zanahorias, tampoco es algo importante…

— ¿Acaso te han llamado por algo más humillante que "colita de algodón"? —inquirió la de coletas, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo ligeramente la nariz para ganar algo de seriedad, mas Nick no se inmutó.

—De hecho… podría decirse que sí —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros— pero no es algo que me entusiasme recordar, ¿sabes?

Dándose una clara idea de lo que podría tratarse, Judy retrocedió, proporcionalmente equivalente lenta a la pena que le embargaba… y que podía ver reflejada en esos oscuros cristales que seguían apuntándole.

—Lo siento…

—No dramatices tanto, Zanahorias. Si tanto te importa, aceptaré las disculpas si me invitas el almuerzo, ¿te parece, tesoro?

Nuevamente curiosa, se giró a verle al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón.

— ¿Cuándo cambiamos el modus operandi de las tretas? —bromeó, alzando una ceja cuando Nick aprovechaba lo anterior para pasar un brazo por alrededor de sus pequeños hombros.

—Desde que te convertiste en una coneja muy astuta.

— ¿Y tú un torpe zorro? —Devolvió después de recibir un beso en la mejilla, aunque su respuesta pareció ser el que el pelirrojo le colocase sus gafas… no sin devolverse a su sitio tras alcanzar la bolsa con su comida—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Un trato es un trato, nena… y aún debo elegir dónde almorzaremos.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que acepté eso?

—Hace unos segundos —sonrió, tan divertido como Judy en esos momentos—, a menos de que cambies de opinión y quieras que no deje de cantar esa pegajosa canción de hace unos momentos —propuso, señalando la radio antes de que el auto encendiese.

—Pero tú no cantas, Nick —pensó en voz alta, confundida y con la vista prolijamente al frente, como era de esperar— y escucharte con tantas cosas cursis… sería como demasiado incómodo.

— ¿Lo ves? Esa era la magia del trato, dulzura —se vanaglorió, volviendo a aprovecharse de la situación para tantear su celular y tomarle otra foto a su compañera—. Deberías aprender más de tu asombroso servidor.

La nueva risa que Judy dejó escapar fue una mezcla de aprobación y nervios. Después de todo, sus padres ya se lo habían advertido después de conocerlo tras la ceremonia oficial: al paso que iban, terminarían toda una vida juntos y, lastimosamente, ese pelirrojo era demasiado encantador como para resistirse lo suficiente ante la idea.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Siento que quedó más sinsentido de lo que acostumbro, _pero cierta adorable chica me dio el visto bueno para dar esta peque' aportación al fandom y..._ el resto es historia BD/, además de que adoro publicar cosas torpes  & apenas corregidas cuando es madrugada (?).**

 **Espero que haya gustado un poco o que, al menos, se disimulen las probables fatalidades y... _buenos deseos_ :'D (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
